Monkey D. Luffy gegen Sir Crocodile
| Anime = bis }} Der Kampf Monkey D. Luffy gegen Sir Crocodile ereignete sich in Arabasta. Dabei trafen die Beiden drei mal aufeinander. Vorgeschichte Kurz nachdem die Strohhüte gerade auf ihrer Hikkoshi Crab, die Nami später Hasami taufen wird, Rainbase verlassen haben, um durch die Wüste nach Alubarna zu reisen, wird Vivi plötzlich von einem Haken gepackt. Alle erkennen, dass dies Sir Crocodile ist. Sofort stoppen sie und Luffy hängt sich an Vivis Stelle an den Haken. Mit den Worten, dass sie sich in Alubarna wieder sehen werden, beginnt er einen Kampf mit dem Shichibukai. Auseinandersetzung Kampf in der Wüste thumb|Luffy eröffnet den Kampf. Luffy macht Crocodile klar, dass er ihn aufhalten wird, damit Vivi endlich wieder glücklich sein kann. Ihm wird jedoch eine Sanduhr zugeworfen: Crocodile habe keine Zeit und will es in drei Minuten hinter sich bringen. Einer ersten Gomu Gomu no Pistol kann er auch ausweichen, sich in Sand auflösen und Luffy mit seinem Haken schlagen. Dieser dreht sich weg und trifft seinen Gegner mit Gomu Gomu no Stamp. Der Angriff ist jedoch wirkungslos, da Crocodile ein Logia-Nutzer ist. Luffy lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren und attackiert mit Gomu Gomu no Gatling, gefolgt von einer Gomu Gomu no Bazooka und einer Gomu Gomu no Ono. Jede dieser Attacken war aber genauso nutzlos wie die Vorhergehenden. Crocodile sagt ihm jetzt noch einmal ganz genau, dass dies nichts bringt, doch Luffy schlägt ihm einfach ins Gesicht, wodurch er beim Reden unterbrochen wird. Der Rookie sieht jetzt ein, dass er nicht ausrichten kann, gibt sich aber nicht geschlagen. Sie seien zwei Piraten aus unterschiedlichen Ligen, sagt ihm dass Krokodil und greift mit Deserto Spada an. Strohhut dreht sich noch in letzter Sekunde weg, ist dann aber über den riesigen Einschnitt im Boden schockiert. Der Shichibukai lässt ihn jedoch nicht zur Ruhe kommen und lässt dem vorherigen Angriff sofort Deserto Girasole folgen. Luffy wird nun von dem Treibsand eingesaugt, kann sich jedoch mit Gomu Gomu no Bazooka abstoßen und aus dem Krater befreien. Er denkt sich, wenn er Crocodile schon nicht schlagen kann, könnte er ihn wenigstens fangen und schleudert sein Gomu Gomu no Ami auf ihn. Das Krokodil schwebt natürlich einfach durch und auch eine Gomu Gomu no Muchi die ihn teilt bleibt unnütz. Crocodile reicht es und er setzt Barchan ein, mit dem er Luffys rechten Arm vertrocknen lässt. Luffy ist zwar erst schockiert, kommt dann jedoch auf die Idee, etwas von dem Yuba-Wasser zu trinken, wodurch sein Arm wieder normal wird. Dann stürmt er wieder auf seinen Gegner zu, der verwundert ist, dass er es immer noch versucht. Mit Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku wird Crocodile für kurze Zeit gegessen, kommt jedoch aus Luffys Mund wieder heraus. Anschließend lässt er mit Sables einen riesigen Sandsturm entstehen, der sich Richtung Yuba bewegt. Luffy stürmt wutentbrannt auf Crocodile los, der ihm seinen Goldhaken durch den Oberkörper rammt. Da er dabei das Fässchen mit dem Wasser beschädigt, wird sein Arm nass. Mit letzter Kraft will der Strohhut den Arm von Crocodile packen, was er auch macht und ihn so verletzt. Danach wird er jedoch in den Treibsand geworfen. Crocodile verlässt das Schlachtfeld nun siegessicher, doch seine Partnerin Nico Robin rettet den jungen Piraten und lässt ihn auf Peru nach Alubarna fliegen. Luffy hat nicht vor, diese Niederlage hinzunehmen und will, mit einem Fass voll Wasser auf dem Rücken, einen Rückkampf. Deserto Girasole.jpg|Die Wüste soll zu Luffys Grab werden. Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku.jpg|Selbst mit Tricks schafft es Luffy nicht. Luffy berührt Crocodile.jpg|Luffy findet durch Zufall Crocodiles Schwachstelle heraus. Revanche am Königspalast Auf dem Königspalast in Alubarna kommt es nun zur zweiten Runde: Luffy kennt jedoch jetzt die Schwachstelle von Crocodile, nämlich das Wasser, wodurch er sich nicht mehr in Sand auflösen kann. Der Shichibukai wusste nichts über Luffys neue Strategie und wurde von einem ersten Faustschlag hinweggefegt. Anschließend rammt ihn Luffy mit Gomu Gomu no Marunoko zu Boden. thumb|Luffys neuer Kampfmodus. Crocodile ist trotz allem noch siegessicher und weicht auch einer ersten Gomu Gomu no Pistol aus. Anschließend fängt er den Arm und lässt ihn austrocknen, doch Luffy trinkt einfach einen Schluck seines Wassers um ihn wiederherzustellen. Luffy entwickelt einen neuen Angriff: er macht sicht vollkommen nass und startet Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot. Das Krokodil dreht sich zu Seite weg und kontert mit Deserto Spada, welchen Luffy auf dieselbe Weise ausweicht. Danach schlägt er zu, worüber sich Crocodile lustig macht, da der Strohhut nur dieselben Techniken verwendet. Luffy jedoch zieht sich hinterher und schlägt mir der anderen Hand zu. Anschließend wirft er ihm das Wasserfass hinterher, was mit Sables davonfliegt. Luffy fängt es sich gerade so noch und bemerkt, dass das Fass viel zu verwundbar ist und trinkt es aus. Dadurch wird er zu Mizu Luffy, wodurch sein Gegner durchdreht und ihn anbrüllt, er solle ernst kämpfen. Mit der Mizu Mizu no Pistol wird er jedoch nass gemacht und durch eine Gomu Gomu no Bazooka schwer getroffen und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Dadurch ist er nun wirklich wütend und entzieht dem Boden zuerst mit Ground Seco jegliche Feuchtigkeit. Dabei bricht auch der Boden unter Luffy, der sich jedoch halten kann und mit Mizu Mizu no Pistol seinen Gegner beschießt, der aber das Wasser mit seiner rechten Hand aufsaugt. Anschließend bricht er den Boden mit Ground Death komplett auf, wobei auch Luffys Sandalen zerfallen. Im letzten Moment rettet sich der Strohhut jedoch an der Palastrand, wo ihn Crocodile am Hals packt. Luffy spuckt zwar nochmals Wasser nach oben, welches jedoch sein Ziel verfehlt. Nun wird er komplett ausgetrocknet. Luffy kann endlich treffen.jpg|Durch das Wasser kann sich Crocodile nicht mehr auflösen. Gomu Gomu no Marunoko.jpg|Luffy lässt seinen Gegner nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Luffy verliert erneut gegen Crocodile.jpg|Trotz allem schafft er es nicht zu siegen. Showdown im Mausoleum Als Luffy vertrocknet am Boden liegt, kommt das Wasser, das er in den Himmel spuckte wieder zurück. So konnte er sich wiedermals retten und verfolgt Crocodile weiter bis zum Mausoleum. Auf dem Weg dahin brach er sogar einmal wegen Erschöpfung zusammen. Durch diesen kurzen Schlaf konnt er sich jedoch wieder etwas erholen und war bereit, einen dritten Kampf zu starten. Luffy platzt in ein Gespräch zwischen Kobra und Crocodile. Der Shichibukai ist zwar zuerst über Luffy schockiert, da er eigentlich Tod sein müsste, doch letzten Endes ist es ihm egal, da er ohne Wasser eigentlich nichts ausrichten kann. Umso schockierter ist er, als ihn ein Tritt gegen die Wand befördert und er noch mit einem weiteren Schlag in die Mauer gepresst wird. Danach wird es ihm aber klar: Luffys gesamter Körper ist blutüberströmt, sodass die Nässe ausreicht. Es soll nun zum endgültigen Showdown kommen, denn Crocodile setzt seinen Gifthaken ein. Dem ersten Schlag kann das Krokodil ausweichen, um danach Luffys Arm mit dem Gifthaken anzugreifen. Dieser zieht ihn mit dem anderen Arm gerade noch so in Sicherheit. Strohhut greift nun mit Gomu Gomu no Bullet an, doch er bricht ab und versucht Crocodile mit mehreren Kicks zu treffen, was jedoch nicht gelingt, genauso wie ein Gegenangriff mit dem Haken. Ein Stein fällt direkt zwischen die Beiden, sodass sie sich nicht mehr sehen können. Beide stürmen aber aufeinander zu und greifen an, was dazu führt, dass Luffy den Gifthaken abbgekommt. Dafür kann er seinen Widersache jedoch mit zwei Tritten gegen den Kopf treffen und ihn anschließend wegwerfen. Trotz der schweren Verletzungen gibt keiner von Beiden auf und Luffy schlägt schon wieder zu. Nach einem Ausweichmanöver weicht Crocodile auch der Gomu Gomu no Gatling sowie einem weiteren Kick aus. Durch das Gift kann sich der Strohhut jedoch nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und bricht zusammen. Er steht aber wieder auf und sagt, dass Crocodile nichts verstehen würde: Sie kämpfen für die Freundschaft und deswegen würde Luffy niemals aufgeben. Crocodile hält dies nur für dumme Gerede und greift an, aber Luffy gelingt es den Gifthaken zu zerstören. Der Kampf ist jetzt etwas ungefährlicher für Luffy, sodass er mit einem Fausthieb Crocodile in den Magen treffen kann, ihm einen Kick verpasst und dann mit einem weiteren Hieb in den Boden rammt. Der Shichibukai kann es einfach nicht glauben, fährt ein Messer aus dem kaputten Haken und springt mit der Frage, ob er denn nicht wisse wer er ist auf Luffy zu. Dieser duckt sich weg und erwidert, dass es ihm egal ist. Das einzige was er weiß ist, dass er ihn übertreffen wird und tritt ihn in die Luft. Mit Sables Pesado schlägt Crocodile zurück, aber Luffy schießt sich einfach nach oben und greift mit Gomu Gomu no Storm an. Crocodile kontert mit Deserto la Spada, doch Luffy schlägt einfach durch die Sandschwerter und kann Crocodile so stark treffen und gegen die Decke schlagen, dass die ganze Stadt bebt und der Shichibukai endlich besiegt ist. Der Kampf im Mausoleum beginnt.jpg|Luffy kämpft ein drittes Mal. Luffy zerstört den Haken.jpg|Der Strohhut kann den giftigen Haken beseitigen. Gomu Gomu no Storm.jpg|Nach einem harten Kampf wird Crocodile besiegt. Nachwirkungen Nicht nur dass Luffy erstmalig einen Shichibukai besiegt, er rettete damit auch Arabasta. Durch das Aufsehen, das Crocodiles bewusstloser Körper erregte, stoppte der Kampf. Luffy rettete sogar noch Nico Robin, wodurch sie sich ihm anschloss. Auch sein Kopfgeld wurde auf 100 Millionen Berry angehoben. Durch diesen Sieg gilt der Strohhutpirat als einer der vielversprechendsten Neulinge, sodass er immer einen gewissen Ruf hat. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure Attacken und Fähigkeiten Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monkey D. Luffy Kategorie:Sir Crocodile Kategorie:Zweikampf